Western Saharaball
Western Saharaball |nativename = República Árabe Saharaui Democrática : الجمهورية العربية الصحراوية الديمقراطية |founded = 1976 |onlypredecessor = Spanish Saharaball |image = WEST23.png |caption = Freedom! |government = One-party semi-presidential republic |personality = Kind, Warm, Loving |language = Arabic, Berber, French, Spanish, English |type = Republic |capital = Tifaritiball De jure Laayouneball |affiliation = Moroccoball African Unionball |religion = Sunni Islam |friends = Best Friend he lets me station my government too Iranball Hezbollahball East Timorball Venezuelaball Mauritaniaball Cereal Maker Spainball Real Syria Palestineball Qatarball Turkeyball |enemies = Moroccoball Israelcube Y U WITHDRAW RECOGNITION?! Arab Disunity Organization FAKE SYRIA WAHHABI PIGDOG |likes = Independence, sand, democracy, equality, Doritos, kebab, tea, Rock-Os (new cereal), oasis, palm trees, sand huts, Algeriaball.Assad,Palestine |hates = Moroccoball, being called Algeria's puppet, snakes, scorpions, desert spiders,Free Syrian Army,Wahhabism,Zionism |predecessor = Spanish Saharaball |intospace = He's poor, so yuo guess. |bork = Sahraw Sahraw / Sadr Sadr |food = Kebab, Doritos, Rock-Os |status = Still is of dependency of Moroccoball. |notes = GIB INDEPENDENCE! |reality = Occupied by Moroccoball, although controlling 30% of its territory as the Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic }} (also known as Sahrawi Arab Democratic Republic, SADR, or الجمهورية العربية الصحراوية الديمقراطية by his friends,) is a disputed territory in the Moroccan country of northern Africa. Nearly three-eighths of the world's countries recognize this fellow, though UNball still considers him as part of Moroccoball. Algeriaball is his friend because he lets him station his government and army there. History Early History The earliest known inhabitants of the Western Saharaball were the Berber people of the Gaetulian tribes. Depending on the century, Roman-era sources describe the area as inhabited by Gaetulian Autololes or the Gaetulian Daradae tribes. Berber heritage is still evident from regional and place-name toponymy, as well as from tribal names. Human Rights The Western Sahara conflict has resulted in severe human rights abuses, constantly reported by external reporters and HR activists, most notably the displacement of tens of thousands of Sahrawi civilians from the country, the expulsion of tens of thousands of Moroccan civilians by the Algerian government from Algeria, and numerous casualties of war and repression. Recognition Africa: * Algeriaball * Angolaball * Botswanaball * Cabo Verdeball * Chadball * Ethiopiaball * Ghanaball * Lesothoball * Libyaball * Kenyaball * Maliball * Mauritaniaball * Mauritiusball * Namibiaball * Nigeriaball * Rwandaball * South Africaball * Tanzaniaball * Ugandaball * Zambiaball * Zimbabweball Asia * East Timorball * Laosball * North Koreaball * Vietnamball Carribean * Cubaball * Trinidad and Tobagoball Central America * Belizeball * El Salvadorball * Hondurasball * Nicaraguaball * Panamaball Europe * South Ossetiaball Middle East * Iranball * Syriaball * Yemenball North America * Mexicoball Oceania * Vanuatuball South America * Boliviaball * Ecuadorball * Guyanaball * Uruguayball * Venezuelaball Relations Friends * Algeriaball - Best Friend, He helps me in my conflict and My government is stationed in Tindoufball. * Iranball - Thanks for the support! * Hezbollahball - we are both resisting Zionism! * Mauritaniaball - We were once enemies because he wanted to annex me but he gave up and now he recognizes me, so we are cool now. * Palestineball - Your are of real! * Russiaball - Unofficial friend, he is supporting me indirectly. * Qatarball - Thanks For Support! (Also I Hope You Will Recognize Me Soon!) * Venezuelaball - Best south american friend, he recognizes me and is vocally supporting me. * Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball- He recognised and supported my struggles. I Miss you, Also Your Son Still of Recognize me. * Syriaball- Real Syria! You are supporting me and Buddy! I Very like your general assad so much! Go Assad! * Spainball - My father. He hate Moroccoball. Enemies * Moroccoball - Worst enemy, he wants to annex me! * Israelcube - Free Palestineball! * Saudi Arabiaball - Wahhabi Pig, you are a fake muslim, Uou also support Moroccoball! * South Sudanball - YOU TRAITOR! YOU REVOKE YOUR RECOGNITION?! SEPTEMBER 28TH 2018, NEVER FORGET!! * FSAball - FAKE SYRIA! ASSAD SYRIA IS THE REAL SYRIA! YOU ARE TERROIST AND BURGER PUPPET YOU ASSHOLE!!!! * USAball - YOU DON'T RECOGNIZE ME! WHY?! * EUball - Why did you block me? WHAT WAS THAT FOR YOU STUPID EUROPEANS?! * NATOball - You Sanctioned Me! How to draw #Draw your average circle. # Draw a horizontal tricolour of black, white, and deep spring green. # Draw a moderate red chevron on the left. # Draw a moderate red star and crescent in the centre of the white part. # Add the eyes. Gallery Odc65563rw721.png|credit from Lord-Zori Recognized.png WOwDEQS.png File:WSah.png LzRdFjs.png 'iVU5pMO.png Familia_de_countryballs.png 'rNJcfeY.png QTxNZI5.png 4aprfUk.png History of Europe.png West Sahara Independence.png More Cereal.png Western_sahara.jpg Best Union.png zh:西撒哈拉球 ko:서사하라공 Category:Africa Category:Separatist Countryballs Category:Islam Category:Desert Category:Western Saharaball Category:Star and Crescent Category:Moroccoball Category:Poor Category:Sunni Category:Berber Speaking Countryball Category:Spanish Speaking Countryball Category:Unrecognized Countryballs Category:Arabic Speaking Countryball Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:Red White Green Black Category:Vodka Lovers Category:Dispute Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:West Africa Category:Countryballs Category:North Africa Category:Burger Removers